


PL#5 and Polandball after FIFA World Cup (Fanart)

by tputovani



Series: FIFA World Cup 2018 Fanart [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Polandball (Webcomic)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, FIFA World Cup, Fan Comics, Gen, Polish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Jan wants Polskaball to come to England with him.





	PL#5 and Polandball after FIFA World Cup (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Balloons are from right to left.  
> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).

Thank you for watching.


End file.
